Like a Mommy Loves a Daddy
by Silver.Kitten-Chan
Summary: "Rin loves Sessomeru-sama like a mommy loves a daddy.  Does Sessomeru-sama love Rin?"  It was the one question that changed our lives… forever. / First Inufic.  Not loli. SessxRin pairing. Sess a little OOC. Rated T for violence, languge, and gore.
1. Sixth Birthday

**A/N: srry peoples. The ending didn't seem to post, so here is my edited version of… Sorry about that. 2****nd**

** chappy is on it's way. So Enjoy! ^^ It will be before Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYahsa or any of its characters!**

**

* * *

**

Like a Mommy Loves a Daddy

* * *

_"Rin loves Sessomeru-sama like a mommy loves a daddy. Does Sessomeru-sama love Rin?"_

It was the one question that changed our lives… forever.

* * *

She was bouncing rapidly on the balls of her toes as we stood waiting for the caravan to arrive. I could smell her excitement coursing through her. This was the birthday I had picked for her, since she couldn't remember what her human one had once been. I wasn't much one for parties, but I had watched over the past year, and Rin had enjoyed the days I held political gatherings. It had been probably the most irritating part of the year, when all the youkai lords of Japan would come with their mates and pups. My once silent castle would be teaming with noisy, ignorant, boisterous children and screaming babies. But when after Rin's arrival, the gatherings seems less nerve rendering, easier to survive. She would play and socialize with everyone, no matter tha rank. She didn't seem to mind that she was often called "Inferior Human" for the first while. Today, I had invited all her friends, and this caravan.

She looked at me with the large silly grin she always wore. I could see them down the road with my keen eyes, but she could not. The corner of my mouth twitched upward. Most of the nobles wouldn't notice, yet she did. Rin's unusually large smile seemed to grow even more, and her eyes seemed to brighten with anticipation.

I never understood how she could always tell what I was feeling, even if I showed no outward signs. She seemed to have this sense for my moods. She was often by my side when I was hurt or angry. It seems to me that her presence can bring me to contentment.

"Rin." I said, my voice its usual monotone. She turned her body so she was facing me, and stopped her bouncing. "We are going inside. You need to change." I began to walk back to the castle, deamons would be arriving shortly. Rin quickly caught up to my side and walked with me. We entered my fortress and went to her room. Rin ran in ahead of me and opened her armoire, then looked at me expectantly.

"No, Rin." I said and I turned towards her bed and waited for her to get the queue.

Rin looked at me in confusion.

"Sessomeru-sama?" She ran over to her bed and a new grin split her face. I would never say that I had bought them for her. I had Jaken give her any new kimonos in person more often than not, so I hoped she would assume that this kimono was the same.

"Look! Look! Sessomeru-sama! There is a new kimono on Rin's bed. See? She jumped up onto her bed, took the kimono by the shoulders and held it up. The ombi puddle by her feet at the quick motion. With no thought to consequence she began to change. For her own modesty I left the room. She came out a few minutes later and held her ombi up to me. "Rin needs help, Sessomeru-sama. Can you help Rin?"

"I can." I took her ombi and she turned around, facing her back to me. She lifted her arms as I put the ombi on her and tied it. As soon as I had finished she spun around and put her arms around my neck. I supported her as I stood.

Then Rin surprised me. She put both her tiny hands on the sides of my face and kissed me on the crescent marking on my forehead.

"Rin loves you". She quickly squirmed out of my arms and to the ground. She ran down the hall since we could both hear the first of the guests arriving. All I could do was stand and watch. I could only hope that this would fade in time.

"_Rin loves you"_


	2. Amaze Me

**A/N: okay pplz. Here is the second chap. Hope you guys like it. In this one Rin is eight. Please R&R. Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

_When did she get such a strong heart? When did being human no longer matter?_

* * *

I had recently come back from a quick trip to speak with Totosai. I had arrived at the fortress a little under the weather… okay, outright pissed. He had refused to answer any of my questions as to Tetsusaiga's whereabouts. I was in need of Rin's calming abilities. I ordered a servant to fetch her, and then headed to my study.

Unfortunately for the servant, he came back to report he couldn't find her. Stupid human's couldn't do anything right. I called Jaken and ordered him to help me locate the child.

After a quick search of the castle, because Rin's scent was everywhere and it would be impossible to find her by smell, I concluded that she must have gone outside. I was struck with a sudden sense of worry. Jaken must have seen me tense up because he suddenly jumped to Rin's defence.

"My- my lord," he called in his whiney voice, "please don't be too angry at Rin. She- She must have gone out to play." I walked outside ignoring the little toad-like deamon. I wasn't angry, so I had no reason to acknowledge his wishes. I began to sniff for her scent. There! She had gone towards the fountain. I followed her scent until it veered off to the left. Now I was angry at Rin. I had explicitly told her to stay near the fortress and here she had left the estate entirely. I know she gets restless when I leave her behind but she has never gone so far as to disobey me to show her disapproval.

She was eight now and still had her lean childish figure. But her bright, wide eyes and her long brown hair would be attractive to any male deamon who happened to pass her by.

I took off quickly, following the trail she had left behind. I intended to give her a rather memorable lecture on obedience when I found her. I was so wrapped up in her thoughts that I didn't notice the unfamiliar scent of another male slowly coming nearer to Rin's scent. I was only brought out of my stupor by a high pitched scream. Rin! I stepped up my pace. After agonizingly long moments I came into a small clearing. What met my eyes was not what I had expected to see.

There was my small, fragile, human Rin fighting off a fully matured snake youkai with a stick… and winning. As long as it remained a fair fight, which I doubted it would, Rin would come out on top.

"Get. Away. From. Rin!" With every word she spoke she jabbed or swung with her stick. However, my suspicions proved correct as the snake youkai lunged at her with a hiss. He slashed at her outstretched arm, providing a deep gash. I was on him in an instant, my claws buried deep in his chest. I pulled my hand from him and wiped his blood on his own cloths. I stood and turned to inspect Rin, but instead she ran right into me wrapping her arms around my waist. I could smell her blood but she didn't seem to notice.

"Sessomeru-sama! Rin was so scared. Rin was just following a butterfly to catch and show Sessomeru-sama, but the mean snake jumped out at her." She buried her face in my silk kimono and cried the tears of terror that she had been holding back. I put my hand to her head and ran it down her hair until she calmed. When she had stopped crying she pulled back and wiped her eyes, trying to hide the weakness she had just shown her lord. I knelt down and took her right arm in my hands and stretched it out. I ran a finger down her cut to assess the damage. She winced. The cut was deep and she had lost a lot of blood through the gash. I was amazed she hadn't fainted yet.

"Rin," I said, getting her attention, "this is going the hurt." She swayed, alerting me to the fat that she felt light headed. She nodded at my statement and held her breath. I put my tongue to the base of the cut at her wrist and licked it up to her shoulder. I did so slowly, letting my saliva settle in the cut and help it to heal. She whimpered in pain.

The results were almost immediate. Her skin began to knit itself together. I let go of her arm and put my hands at her waist to steady her. She let her breath out and put her arms around my neck. I could feel her trembling. Picking her up I began walking back to the estate.

"Thank you, Sessomeru-sama," the small voice came from the girl in my arms. "Rin loves you." They were the three words that never ceased to amaze me. What had I ever done to deserve such undying loyalty? These three words were my weakness.

"_Rin loves you"_


	3. Lies and Illness

**A/N: Alright. here is your third chapter. Written at 11 at night, I know it's not the best, but I tried to keep my spelling and grammar on the good side. I know it's not very action filled but don't worry, that stuff is coming soon. Please R&R! ^^

* * *

**

_When did I start caring?

* * *

_

We were eating at the fire as we had been this past week. To my discomfort it had rained the past four days and it threatened to do so again. Rin sat close to the fire shivering as she ate. It was subtle and any human would not have seen the way her hand trembled as she placed the strip of meat in her mouth. I couldn't believe how much she had grown in the four years we had been together. She had grown taller, but not wider. She looked awkward and lanky. Her hair had grown to halfway down her back, but she kept it up in a smooth bun most of the time. As I looked at her now though, her hair seem slightly out of place and small circles were beginning to appear under her eyes. Her complexion was paling and her cheeks were getting sallow. If I were any other being these would have escaped my notice.

She looked up at me, noticing my stare, and grinned her largest smile. Her newest tooth, her left canine was longer than her other. I smirked at the strange tooth and thought to push the other things I had noticed from my mind when she sneezed. The sound startled me. She rubbed her nose lightly as her eyes darted to see if Jaken was still asleep on the other side of the fire.

"Are you ill, Rin?" I asked. My voice sounded bland and cold.

"Rin is alright, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is tired is all," she replied. I stood and made my way over to her side. She put down the rest of her meat and cuddled into my mokomoko. She was asleep almost immediately. I looked at her plate and frowned. She had eaten only a small portion of what was there.

The next day I woke and tried to wake Rin so we could continue. She didn't move. Her skin was much warmer than usual and her breathing seemed laboured. I stood there thinking. I was vaguely aware of Jaken yelling at her that it was about time she woke up, and how we wouldn't wait for her if she stayed asleep. I lifted her and carried like I had when she was younger. I turned towards what may have been the only place that was dangerous for me. I stood. If I chose to go _there_ then he would surely be angry, but Rin needed seeing to and I knew not what to do for a human child. I didn't get sick often, so this was new to me on how to care for her.

I began to walk.

"Where are we going, me lord?" chimed the whiney voice behind me. I said nothing and continued to walk.

We arrived at our destination as she sun was setting. InuYasha came out with his sword as soon as he sensed me. I was not in the mood to fight him.

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing, ignoring me like that!" He yelled as I passed him without even showing him that I had seen him. "Are you afraid you'll get served?" I paused.

"I wish not for your taunts, InuYasha. I am here to see that girl with you all the time, the one who knows of medicine," I said nonchalantly. "That is, if she is good as you say she is." He immediately stuck up his chest in pride for his mate.

"Kagome can do anything. Why do you need her? Or is it the jewel that you are after?" His distrust was beginning to annoy me. Granted, I had earned it from the many times I had attacked them for Tetsaiga, but I would never stoop so low as to attack my brother's mate while she was pregnant, human or not.

I walked into his small cabin and put Rin on the floor. I sat beside her and waited for InuYasha to fetch his mate. His mate gasped as she came through the door.

"Go get my bag, InuYasha!" She was immediate at Rin's side also. She began to loosen Rin's kimono and put a wet cloth on her forehead and the back of her neck. InuYasha came in with a yellow bag and handed her things as she asked for them. I merely watched as they worked. I was only brought out of my stupor after they had finished.

"Sesshomaru, have you and Rin been travelling this week?" InuYasha's mate asked, "You can't let Rin be out in the rain too long. She is only human, and she will get sick easily, especially now that she is a pre-teen. Her whole body is growing and changing and her immune system won't be able to keep up!"

The rant went on quite a while longer. The only thing I could think about was how this had been my fault. I should have left her at the fortress. Why had I even brought her in the first place? Ah, yes, that's why. She had begged me with those large clear brown eyes of hers and I had caved. I should have held my ground more. I stayed that night in the village, much to my brother's discontentment. It meant that I would be staying in their cabin with Rin, while they stayed with old Kaede.

Rin woke sometime in the night. I was alert the minute she began to stir. She turned to her other side and watched me from those same eyes I had caved to only eight days before. Even in the dark they look sallow and sickly. She flashed me a bright smile and got up out of the bedroll. She came and cuddles up to me, putting her arms around my neck in a hug. I was not particularly fond of these, but I permitted them because she liked them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said in a weak, hoarse voice. "You carried Rin here, and helped her. Rin feels better now."

"You lied to me, Rin." I said.

"Rin is sorry. She didn't want Sesshomaru-sama to worry. Rin thought if she said she was okay, Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't have to stop for her. Rin is sorry." Her heartfelt apology was all I needed to hear. I put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Sleep now, Rin. You must get well again."

Rin curled up against mokomoko again, putting gher head on my chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice sounded almost lazy and she drifted off the dreamland. I did not answer knowing she would continue anyway. "Rin loves you. Thank you." Her last words faded and sleep overcame her. Those three words…

I was sure that one day they would be my down fall.

_"Rin loves you."_


	4. Ningen Feelings

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys. I have exams to study for, etcetera. So in this chappy Rin is 12, just for those of you who don't know. For those of you who were worrying, Rin is fine from the last chap. So, onwards with the story! XD**

**

* * *

**

I watched the training session from the house. She was swinging her katana with what would look to a ningen, expert accuracy. But she was missing center just slightly from what I could see. After she had turned twelve I told her that she was too old to be helpless. I would not always be around to protect her. She smiled at me with her wide childish smile and had begun to dance around excitedly. I had watched this with a smirk pulling at my lips.

"_Does this mean that Rin can fight for Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, tugging on my haori's sleeve. I shook my head. _

"_It means that you will be able to protect yourself when I am away."_

_The happiness in her eyes faded just a bit. Her smile fell. "Rin does not like to be left behind! Promise Rin Lord Sesshomaru won't leave her behind! My Lord must promise Rin! _

I had said nothing. Since then her determination tripled and she practiced every spare moment she had. I watched all her lessons and practices. She was good enough to beat most of my guard, but Jaken was still able to beat her. I suspected it was because she had a soft spot for him, but if she wished to travel with me again, she must not let matters of human emotion get in the way.

My thoughts were pulled from me as she hit the target line dead center. The sound it made was extremely loud and caused all the other deamons on the practice field to look. She whooped and pulled her katana from the peg. She swung again, and again it hit the center snapping it in two. She turned to face my direction and called. "Sesshomaru-sama! Did My Lord see? Rin did it! Rin did it!" The other deamons were shocked that they had not noticed my arrival. I merely turned and left the courtyard. Her human emotions would cause her to hesitate to kill, which was both good and bad at the same time.

I did not want my Rin to kill, to lose that special innocence she had always had. Nor did I want to hesitate and end up some minor deamon's lunch. She was _my_ Rin. The weapon was merely for defense.

* * *

Dinner was silent. Rin did not chatter as usual, nor did she eat much. I looked at her worriedly. "Rin," I said, watching her from across the table. She looked up from her plate and met my eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you truly leave Rin behind again? Rin heard from Jaken that My Lord plans to leave for the Northern Region soon. Will My Lord leave Rin here? Rin can fight now, Rin promises not to be a hassle."

I stood and walked to her end of the table. I pulled her out of her chair and stood her in front of me. She came to the bottom of my ribcage. Her head tilted upwards as she looked at me. "Rin, the katana was to learn defense, not to learn to fight." I put my hand under her chin and held her face to look at me. "I will not have my ward dirtying her hands with the blood of monsters. Am I understood Rin?" She nodded, her chin hitting the palm of my hand. I let go and left the dining room. She trailed after me.

* * *

I sat on Ah-Un, my arms around the small girl. I don't know how we came to this agreement. I distinctly remember telling her she could _not_ come and yet, here she was, long dark hair flowing into my chest and laughter tearing from her throat as we soared through the sky. After losing her to Hell's grasp, I was hesitant to bring her anywhere. I had no more chances to bring her back if she died. And still…

I put my arm around her waist tightly, in case she should fall, just as we pulled over the highest mountain. The sight in front of us was enough to take Rin's breath away. I could hear her slight gasp at the beauty of it. We sat on Ah-Uh, soaring over this expanse of art for a few minute before I heard the whisper from her mouth.

"It reminds Rin of you, My Lord. Know what, Sesshomaru-sama?"

I held my breath to hear what she would say next, not that I needed to, it was almost as if I were waiting for something, which I wasn't.

"Rin loves you."

I heard those tree words. I had begun to crave them this past year. I remembered of days when she had said them so freely, and now… they had become a rarity. This had nothing to do with stupid ningen emotions, I was sure, but hearing those words…

…it made me feel a warmth inside that I had never known before.

"_Rin loves you."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah, I know… short. But I only had so much time this time. Back to studying! Hope you enjoyed it. The rough stuff is about to start!**


	5. A Special Visitor

**A/N: So here Rin is 14. I need to remind you people that I need you guys to review please. The more reviews I get, the longer a chapter you will receive. So peeps, hope enjoy the chappy! ^^ Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  


* * *

**

She ran past me with a heap of sheets in her arms. She flashed me a smile as she began stripping my bed. She quickly changed the sheets and ran with the dirty sheets from the room. She had been running around cleaning all day long. When I told her Totosai was coming, she jumped up and down in excitement then ran off to start her chores. I had been watching her run back and forth (past my bedroom door) for the past hour, but her excitement only seemed to grow as time passed. I eventually stood and pulled on my haori. I waited until she passed by my door again and followed her.

She went straight to the main hall and began pacing back and forth in front of the door. She hadn't even noticed I had followed her because she was so preoccupied with how she would greet the old geezer. She was on her 15th round of pacing when she looked up, did a double take, then gave me one of her widest grins.

"Rin can't wait for Totosai-san to arrive! Can Rin ask why he is coming here, and why we are not going there?" she asked as curiosity danced behind her eyes. I sighed, I wished to keep it a secret until Totosai arrived, but that _look_! I turned my head to look up slightly, like I usually did. I said nothing, hoping she would let it drop. She ran over and pulled on my sleeve. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I refused to look down at her. That _look_ would be my downfall one day.

"Leave Lord Sesshomaru alone, Rin!" came a shrill voice from the hallway. Rin jumped and took two large steps back.

"Sorry, Master Jaken." She gave him a bow. "Will _you_ tell Rin why Totosai is coming today?"

"I absolutely will _not_ tell you why!" he squawked at her.

"Ok." Her head bend to look at the floor and she sat down cross legged and disappointed.

"I- I- I mean- I _can't_ tell you Rin. I don't know why Totosai is coming." I let a small smile grace my face as I watched the green little imp try to make amends with my Rin. He began to panic when she looked refused to look up and began to shake. Then she began to laugh. Jaken should have known everything was alright, or I would have had him against a wall for making my Rin cry. I shook my head. When did I become so possessive over this human?

Rin had somehow tricked Jaken into a game of tag by the time Totosai walked through the main gate. He lumbered in on Mo-Mo with that confused look he always wore.

"So why was I asked to come here again?" He looked at me and I had this sudden urge to pound him into the ground and let him claw his way out. Unlike my uncivilized half brother I kept said urge in check.

"I wanted you to visit for her sake." My response was bland and monotone. I watched as sudden comprehension lit his face.

"Ah yes, I remember. Are you set then?" I didn't like the look in his eye as he hopped off the three eyed cow. Rin had just run out of the room chasing a rather breathless Jaken.

"I am,"

* * *

Rin had decided that she wanted to try her hand at making dinner for Totosai. I was surprised when she came up to tug on my kimono with a worried look on her face.

"_Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry._

"_Rin"_

"_Can Rin try and help Miko-chan make dinner today? Rin wants to make dinner for Totosai-san." _

_My immediate reaction was to find Totosai and kill him before he arrived. My Rin wanted to make dinner for him, but not once had she asked to do such thing for me! The deamon who brought her back to life and raised her from such a young age! The one who put a roof over her ungrateful (ningen) head! Then the furry faded. Totosai was a visitor and we rarely had visitors. Her making dinner for him would mean for me as well. It was only when I looked at her again and saw the small twinge of fear in her eyes that I realized I had let my emotions show on my face. _

_I took a deep breath. "You may." _

_Her face was immediately filled with such joy that I forgot my furry only a few moments before. Every choice I made seemed that much more worthwhile. _

The three of us sat at the table eating what I think was the best meal I had ever eaten, not that I needed to eat. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting it. Totosai was on thirds already and Rin was laughing at the jokes he would crack between bites. She had barely touched her food, but I reasoned it was because she was laughing more than chewing. After dinner, Totosai and I retired to my study. I had a few things left to talk to him about.

* * *

Rin was tearing up despite the huge smile on her face as Totosai left. She waved until her human eyes could no longer see Totosai in the distance, then she turned to me and pulled on my kimono with both hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is glad you let Totosai-san visit." I bent over and lifted her up like I used to. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Can Rin cook for you tomorrow?"

Her question surprised me. I shifted her so I could look her directly in the eyes. They held a hopeful look and something else that stirred me deep in my soul. It scared me, something I was not used to feeling. I turned my head so I was looking towards the horizon.

"Yes."

She giggled and hugged me. "Rin loves you, Sesshomaru-sama." This time I hugged her back. After all, no one was watching, and affection was key to human development.

"_Rin loves you"…

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. R&R pleeeeeeease! Any ideas you have for future chapters, don't be afraid to ask me. I will try to put all requests in as the story goes along. Next chappy is inspired by a story written by CatDemonKayo. It won't be posted 'till I get 5 good reviews. Flames are allowed, just don't be too mean… they are kinda degrading… TTFN pplz! XD**

**~Silver. Kitten-Chan**


	6. Suitors and Parties

**A/N: Wow… O.o I'm surprised at how fast I got those 5 reviews. I'm gonna have to bump it up to 10 if I wanna have time for homework! lol ^^ This chapter was inspired by To Stike a Lord by CatDemonKayo. Check it out if you have time! Enjoy! ^^**

She wasn't going to be happy, not when I told her about this. But I had to think about her future. She was 15 already. Her human life was slipping by and she spent all of it with me, not that I minded. I knew she would begin to crave the company of ningen men soon, I had to get her out of my life before she became too attached or it would make her choosing a mate near impossible. She had said those words so often I had almost begun to believe them, but I couldn't. She was young and didn't know her tongue, saying such things so rashly. I shook my head, now was not the time to think on that.

I had had the kimono sent up to her room. I had even hired some of the best youkai I know to do her hair and makeup. I began to pace my study. The disgusting smell of ningen males was filling my castle. I made a mental note to tell the maids to air out the castle afterwards. Once the sun began to set I left to go find her. I walked quickly through the hallway not wanting to linger in that human stench any longer than was necessary. As soon as I reached her door I stopped to compose myself. I opened the door, dodging the pillow that came at my face.

"Rin," I said, a warning growl creeping into my voice. She was already poised with a second pillow to throw. She wore the yellow and grey kimono I had sent up for her and her hair was piled on top of her head so that only a few tendrils fell to frame her face.

"Why? Rin doesn't want to! Rin doesn't want to get married to one of those men! They don't know Rin! They won't take care of Rin!" She threw the pillow and I caught it.

"Rin," I said again. She stopped and stood up with her back straight.

"Fine, but Rin _won't_ like it."

I stood at her door waiting for her to leave before me. She passed me with her nose in the air, purposefully avoiding my gaze. I walked her down to the common room where a number of suitors were waiting for her. I stood at the back, in a dark corner, hoping she would find someone she liked and pick quickly, the smell was making my nose itch. I watched as she flirted with a few men, as some flirted with her. There was one -a tall, brown haired, mousey fellow- who seemed rather persistent. What was his name…? Osore Zetsumei? I didn't like him one bit. He kept touching my Rin with his filthy ningen hands. He would lightly touch her shoulder, or her back. He hovered near her, discouraging any of the more favorable young men. She was just finishing the last group when I saw him make his move, and I didn't like it one bit.

"You are beautiful, you know." It seemed innocent at first, but I could smell his intentions like a thick, ugly perfume. He had no intention of being honourable and remaining right by Rin.

"Thank you," she answered. She gave him a smile that was usually reserved for me. I growled deep in my throat. It was almost as if she didn't see it, almost as if she didn't see how little he truly thought of her.

"You are very welcome." His return smile made my blood boil. It was dead fake.

"Would you like to step out for a while?" Rin flashed me a look, her eyes holding contempt. I had never been on the receiving end of her furry before and decided I didn't want to remain there. I would make up for it, give her a gift. She would smile for me again, I was sure.

"That would be lovely." Osore's comment brought me back to the real world. I watched them leave then stepped from the shadows. She had made her choice and would come to regret it, but I wouldn't be there as her safety net.

I ushered the other men from the room and let them out of my home. I could hear Jaken yelling about properly airing out the stink to the maids. I went to the balcony and watched the new couple in the garden. It seemed to be going well, so I turned to leave. I would not watch a private moment for my Rin. No, not mine any more. Never again will she be mine.

I had begun to avoid her. Every time we passed in the halls she would give me this glare that caused me pain in the depth of my chest. I ignored it. I wasn't dying from it so it was nothing to worry about.

She had begun to spend most of her time with that slimy Osore Zetsumei. Everytime I saw them together I felt like pulling his head off, but it seemed as if she only ever smiled in his presence now, and it would not do to make Rin unhappy. She went riding with him, and practiced her katana with him. She nearly eat him every time, but they still played at it. She even picked wild flowers for him as she had done for me when she was young. I knew her affections would shift if she found the right ningen, and here was my proof. The more I accepted it, the more I wanted her to be married and out, so I wouldn't have to face her. But one can only control such things so far.

Every time he visited, I could smell it on him, the dishonesty, the lust, the cruelty. He smelled of human blood once when he visited, though I could not figure out how. Another time he came smelling of another woman. Still, I would not tell Rin. If she thought she would be happy with him, I would let it go. That was, until I caught him kissing her.

My mind screamed at me that it was wrong, that he should _not_ be the one kissing her. That he should step back if he wished to live another day. I growled from where I stood. They stopped surprised and looked at me. Rin scrambled to pull away from the wall she was against and bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Zetsumei was a fool. He did not bow or show any respect to me, the man who had let him meet Rin. " I will not have the two of you playing such foolhardy games on my grounds." I growled, loking him straight in the eye. I would warn him one day that he should treat her right, and if he didn't listen I would gut him with my claws, from head to toe, despite what Rin might feel for him.

I turned on my heel to leave. It was not till I had made it to my study that I realized I had been followed. Rin stood there at my doorway, waiting to be let in. I said nothing and sat down at my desk. I watched her as she stood there. She would sway back and forth on her feet, or hum herself a tune, but she refused to enter without my permission. I eventually resigned and gave it. She walked in.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she started, fiddling with her dress nervously, "Rin thinks she might like Osore, but it looks like you disapprove. Why?"

I refused to answer her question. I could not have her questioning herself. If things were to go on and she was to be happy, I could not answer her question. I watched as her face turned sad and she left my study. I hated to see her sad, but at least I had not made her cry.

It was the Midwinter Festival. Oh how I _hate_ festivals. I was to host it this year and that meant I had to participate. I had youkai females fawning all over me. Rin used to keep them away, but now she was off with that Zetsumei dancing, so I had to deal with these pests myself. The decorations were extravagant, reminding me of the first time Rin had been to a festival that I hosted. She had insisted she sit on my lap and help pick the decorations. It was the first time I had allowed such opulence.

The music was fast paced and a number of the dancers on the floor we falling over one another and ending up in piles having giggling fits. Rin was able to keep up, but I watched as her face flushed from the exercise. I watched for a while until she noticed me. She stopped dancing and walked over, saving me from the disease call husband hunters.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama tired?" she asked. Her voice was curious. She stood in a cute knee length kimono that was pure white with red butterflies framing the bottom and the edge of the sleeves.

"I am fine, Rin"

I apparently didn't sound too convincing, as she left only to come back with a tray of sushi. She then offered the plate to me. I shook my head. "I am fine."

"Rin doesn't believe you."

I looked at her incredulously. She had the nerve to tell me outright that she didn't believe me, after I had spent my life telling her the truth… mostly… when it wouldn't hurt her. She just looked at me her hand ready with chopsticks. I gave up and opened my mouth. She smiled and fed me the sushi. It was something she had decided was a much needed tradition on her first festival. She had told me she wouldn't go to bed until I let her feed me some of the sushi. When the plate was empty she left to refill it and go in search of that dratted Zetsumei.

I was cleaning up when the sound of small feet running very quickly met my ears, followed by much heavier footsteps and a voice calling out an apology. At first I couldn't register quite what had happened until that tell-tale impact on my back made contact. I spun to see a very distraught Rin clinging to my haori. She wasn't crying, but I could tell that tears were trying to fight their way out. I then looked up to see a very guilty looking Zetsumei. I growled. That was all the warning he needed. He split. I would have chased after him if not for the immediate problem trying not to soak my shirt. I was unsure of what to do. I had never had to comfort Rin before and couldn't figure out how to go about it. This small girl clinging to my chest was sure to be my downfall if I could not even make up my mind on how to deal with her.

I put my arms around her in a hug. I hadn't realized just how much I missed this until I was finally holding her once again. Even though she was shaking and hurting inside, I knew that through all she had been through, one thing hadn't changed. She was still my Rin. I had just forgotten what it meant.

She raised her head to look at me, her eyes shining with tears she refused to shed.

"Sesshomaru-sama is kind and nice and just. Rin is glad to have Sesshomaru-sama here for her. Rin thought that after she treated you, you wouldn't want her around anymore. Rin is sorry." I let her rest her head on my chest. She began to calm. "Rin wants you to know," she hesitated just a moment before continuing, "Rin loves you, no matter what. Rin knows Sesshomaru-sama will always be there."

After such a heartfelt apology, I had one of my own for her.

"Rin," I started, she pulled away to look at me, "I am also sorry. I should not have forced you to make such a large decision if you didn't want to make it." I refused to look her in the face; instead I opted to look out at the moon hovering in the sky. After a few minutes of standing there I remembered. "Come," I said, giving no further explanation.

I pulled her by the hand through the fortress to my study. Inside was the gift I had had made for her. I had intended to give it to her today, whether she had chosen to love that sleaze or not. I handed her a katana with a white jewel at the hilt. I had had Totosai make it for her on his last visit. He had required one fang from me, which grew back that same night, and one contribution from her. I had used a strand of her hair. She, and only she, would be able to wield this blade.

"I intend to go North again. There is a dispute among the young princes as to who will rule their land. Usually I would show no interest, but one brother intends to call war on the west once he is crowned and I would rather not have him in charge. I prefer to have control over the surrounding provinces." She grinned one of her infamous grins, then ran to change her clothes.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Confused? Good! Now, I need reviews pplz. 10 and you get a longer chappy, 5 and you get updated. Hope you liked it, I LOVED writing this one. Any questions? Just ask. I will try to answer them in the next chap too. See ya! XD**

**~Silver. Kitten-Chan**


	7. Diplomatic Immunity

**Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry it's been so long. It's been a while since I've had time to write. I've been so busy with applications for university and family illness and all. So! Here is the next chapter for Like a Mommy Loves a Daddy. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The south was hot. Sesshomaru began to regret his decision of wearing his full _kimono_ for this trek. Rin was also sweltering in her battle _kimono_, he could smell it. She held her newest prized possession fixed to her side. She smiled.

As they peaked yet another green and grassy hill, she saw a large palace, and stopped. Her mouth dropped. It was so large, it made Lord Sesshomaru's home look like a rundown shack on the outskirts of town. She hurried after her lord, who had not stopped. He heard her feet follow again and gave an inward smile. "Do you remember what I have taught you on the way here, Rin?" He asked. He had spent the last few days teaching her the traditions of the south, and how they differed from his own.

"Of course, my Lord." She responded. She began to repeat the many lessons he had given her with perfect accuracy.

They were welcomed in as honoured guests. The servants were all women. They all has their faces covered by a sheer veil. Their hair was jeweled and pulled into intricate styled. They wore long, lightly flowing dresses made of a loose fabric, to help against the heat. They eyed Rin suspiciously as they lead her and Sesshomaru to their rooms.

"Your's, Lord Sesshomaru," one of the servants said, her eyes cast to the floor. He nodded and opened the door to walk in. Rin went to follow, but was stopped. "It is not proper for a woman to be so close to a man. You will tempt him. Your rooms are with us on the other side." Rin gasped.

"No, I cannot leave My Lord. Perhaps if I were in the room next to his?" The servants around began to whisper to each other in shock

"Rin."

That was all Sesshomaru had to say. She looked at him then gave the women a smile. "Sorry for my outburst. I am not used to your culture. I would be honoured to stay with all of you. Thank you for your hospitality." They smiled and relaxed, and led her to her room.

* * *

She sat with her Lord at the table. She was the only woman in the room, and looks she was receiving from the men said that they had their own ideas as to why she was there. Once every chair was full, the governor stood and clapped twice. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Now that we are all here, we shall begin the election. There are two sons, born to rule. Which shall have his chance?" He sat, and the discussion began.

"It should be Avir. He is older, and wiser," said one otter _youkai._

"Older does not necessarily mean wiser," countered a snake _youkai_.

"Cirin does not have the skills to be ruler!" yelled a horse _youkai_ from the other end of the table. It went on like this for a long time. Rin found it very boring actually. Sesshomaru only listened. It was many hours later when Rin was roused from her trace by a very strange comment.

"Avir has the most _aiko-ka_ and will have many heirs."

Rin sat straight up. "Just because he can seduce a lot of girls doesn't mean he is power worthy," she said out loud. The table looked at her.

"You let your toy speak out of turn like that?!" asked an eagle _youkai_.

"I am not a toy. I am my Lord's trusted ward and servant," she defended, beginning to stand. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin."

She sat. "I am sorry, my Lord. Perhaps I should spend the rest of the meeting elsewhere." She didn't want to let these horrible men to look at her any longer. He nodded.

"You may go if you wish, Rin. Do not stray far."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed and left the room. The discussion began anew as the heard the door close behind her.

* * *

She sat on a rock in the garden when a boy came up to her. "Why do you not wear a veil? Have you been shamed?"

She smiled and shook her head, patting the spot next to her. "No, I am from the west. The women there are not required to wear a veil," she explained. The boy looked fascinated. He sat and asked her questions for a long while. Soon after a number of men from the meeting came around the corner. They saw her talking to the boy and got angry.

"How DARE you fill the ears of this boy with idle chatter! Learn you place, woman! You should be back at your castle, scrubbing the floors like a proper girl, not carrying around a sword and pretending to be a man!" Rin's head snapped up.

"I am sorry if you feel I have offended y-" she tried to apologise.

"You are even worthy to stand in my presence!"

Rin stood, silent. She knew, from her Lord's teachings, that at a point like this a woman would look at her feet and mumble 'I am honoured to be in your presence, Master' but Rin refused. She looked him straight in the face.

"I am not yours to command. I listen to my Lord, and only my Lord. If you have a problem with that, you may take it up with him."

One of the men roared and stepped forward to hit her, she caught his hand. He snarled.

"I advise you not to take this course of action. I have been trained to fight since I was young, I know how to defend myself if I need to, and I will not hesitate to follow my training should you choose to attack me." She was trying so hard to be diplomatic; it was just so difficult with how these men looked down on her.

Suddenly she heard a yell. She turned to see the boy pointing behind her, and too late, she turned to find four of the men had snuck up on her. The quickly subdued her and relieved her of her weapon, before carrying her off. The boy stood, shaking with terror. He ran straight for his father, Cirin. He needed some good, fatherly advice.

* * *

**So yeah. That's what I've got for you. Tell me what you think? I'll be sure to take five suggestions and include them in the next chapter. And I promise, It won't be so long before an update this time. I PROMISE!**


End file.
